Baby Steps
by mysticmelodies1
Summary: Surprises all around. (This story happens after "Best Exotic Anniversary")
1. Chapter 1

Evelyn and Douglas stood next to the hospital bed as they cooed over the small bundle in Laura's arms.

Laura had finally gotten herself a good job and settled down with a nice young gentleman named Kenneth. He'd certainly been a good influence on her. She was making better choices in life and investing in things she could actually keep track of. In fact, Kenneth had been an accountant for a few years, so he, no doubt, helped her in that area. He was now working for a major banking company and Laura had been promoted to manager of one of the branches. She was doing very well for herself and Douglas was so proud that she'd finally found her way in life. Evelyn was proud of her as well. She was just as proud as she would have been had Laura been her own daughter.

In fact, Laura had, in past months, taken to calling Evelyn "Evie", which Douglas assured her meant she'd officially become part of the family. When Laura told them the big news, Douglas couldn't believe his ears. He sat in stunned silence for about five minutes before he found his voice again.

_About 7 months prior…_

_"So Laura… how are things going at work?"_

_"Fine… except we've got a new intern who can't figure out the computers, so we've basically just kept her in the mailing room until one of us can find the patience to go over the database with her again."_

_Evelyn smiled. "I'm sure she'll catch on sooner or later."_

_"Hopefully," Laura sighed. She smiled as Evelyn set her plate in front of her. She'd made her favorite dish to celebrate her promotion to manager. "Thanks, Evie."_

_Evelyn looked up sharply._

_"You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"_

_Evelyn shook her head. "No. I just haven't heard that nickname since I was a girl."_

_"If you don't want-"_

_"No. It's alright. I like it," Evelyn smiled and sat down next to Douglas._

_"Well, that makes it official," he smiled._

_"What?"_

_"You've been granted a nickname. You're officially part of the family. You can't be rid of us now," he winked._

_"I wouldn't want to be," she leaned over and kissed him gently and Laura giggled._

_"Clearly the Paris romance hasn't left either one of you."_

_"I think it's sweet," Kenneth smiled at the couple over the table._

_Evelyn smiled back. "Thank you, Kenneth."_

_"Oh wait… you don't have a nickname, dad."_

_"Doug, maybe?" Kenneth tilted his head. "Doug and Evie. Could work..."_

_Douglas rolled his eyes. "That makes us sound like one of those old couples on a seaside postcard."_

_Evelyn chucked. "It does a bit."_

_"Alright…" Laura paused. "Well, what about granddad and nana?"_

_Evelyn was about to take a bite of her food when her fork froze in midair._

_"What?"_

_Laura couldn't help the smile creeping across her face. Evelyn dropped her fork with a clatter._

_"Are you…?" she trailed off. Laura nodded. "Oh my god!"_

_She squealed and leapt out of her seat to hug Laura and Kenneth. She couldn't stop herself giggling with excitement._

_"How long have you known?"_

_"We only confirmed it last week. We thought since we were coming round to dinner anyway, it might be an opportune time to tell you." Kenneth smiled and Evelyn hugged him again._

_Evelyn looked across the table at Douglas. "Darling, say something."_

_Douglas just looked back and forth between Laura and Kenneth._

_"So… you're telling me… that you're pregnant?"_

_Evelyn rolled her eyes._

_"Yes, dad. You're not angry, are you?"_

_"I'm going to be a grandfather?"_

_Laura nodded._

_Douglas sat in silence for a few more seconds and then he began to laugh._

_"I'm going to be a grandfather!" He leapt up and hugged the two of them before kissing his wife. Evelyn laughed and hugged him._

_"So you're not angry?" Laura asked._

_"No! Of course not!" he laughed and bent down to kiss the top of her head._

_They all got settled at the table again and Evelyn began asking them all sorts of questions; if they'd thought of baby names yet, were they hoping for a boy or a girl, would they let her help decorate the nursery._

Evelyn and Douglas had flown back to England during the last months of Laura's pregnancy to help her along. They were able to get a small flat quite near where Laura and Kenneth lived so they wouldn't have to impose on the couple, but they could easily come over when they needed to.

Evelyn smiled down at the squirming little bundle in Laura's arms. She couldn't believe how quickly time had flown. It seemed like they'd only just heard the news yesterday, and now here they were, with a new grandchild to welcome into the world. Evelyn giggled as the baby yawned and it's little nose wrinkled.

They all looked up as Kenneth came back into the room with his scrubs still on, holding an ice pack to his forehead.

Evelyn bit her lip to stop herself laughing and turned her focus back to the baby. Douglas patted him on the back when he came near enough.

"You did well, son."

"Yes and he only fainted once," Evelyn smirked and then gasped as the baby grabbed her index finger.

Kenneth stepped closer and looked down at his new daughter, Emily. They'd chosen a name beginning with "E" in honor of Evelyn, who'd been so helpful throughout the whole process.

"She's so tiny," he cooed.

"For someone so tiny, she sure packed a lot of pain. But it was worth it." Laura smiled down at her baby, who'd finally relinquished her hold on Evelyn's finger and had grabbed on to her mother's hospital gown instead. "I didn't call you any horrible names back there, did I?"

Kenneth shrugged and gently moved the blanket away from his daughter's face to have a better look.

"No more than usual."

"Good." Laura smiled and tilted her head upward to kiss her husband.

A familiar voice drifted in from the doorway of the hospital room.

"Well it looks like everyone's here."

Evelyn froze at the sound.

She felt Douglas turn and since she was in his arms, she had no choice but to move with him. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor for a moment. She silently hoped she was just getting old and was beginning to hear things. But she knew she couldn't be so lucky.

She slowly raised her gaze to see Jean standing in the doorway of the hospital room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum. You're here… incredibly early."

"Yes, well I was able to get away a day ahead of schedule." She paused. "Hello, Kenneth. Hello, Douglas… Evelyn."

She walked over to Laura and smiled down at the baby.

"May I?" Jean asked. Laura nodded and gently handed her mother the baby. Jean let out a small gasp and smiled down at the squirming little girl. "Well done, darling. She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

They all stayed silent for a moment.

There was no ignoring the tension in the room.

Jean hadn't spoken to Douglas and Evelyn since she left India over a year and half ago and Laura had always been closer to Douglas than she had to her mother. When Laura first met Evelyn, she expected to be angry with her. She wanted her father to be happy, but she found it a bit difficult to accept the fact that the woman her father was so happy with wasn't her mother. She fully expected to hate the woman, but upon meeting her, she found it impossible to do. She was blown away by Evelyn's kindness and how much love she had for Douglas. She could easily see why her father fell for her in the first place.

Laura wasn't naïve by any means. She knew her parent's marriage hadn't been holding up well. It was only a matter of time before they got a divorce. And if she was honest with herself, it was for the best. Her mother wasn't the easiest person to get on with, she knew, and she often felt sorry for her father for having to put up with her all those years. Unfortunately, the strain on her parent's marriage often tumbled over into her relationship with her mother and wherever Jean couldn't control Douglas, she'd try to control Laura, which was why she was so glad to finally be able to get out on her own. She supposed her mother meant well, but she'd rather not have to deal with her. In fact, Laura wasn't even going to tell Jean about the baby. Evelyn was the one who encouraged her to make the call. As much as Evelyn wasn't fond of Jean, she didn't think it was right to keep her grandchild from her, particularly her very first. She knew Evelyn was right, though she couldn't believe how gracious she was being to Jean considering all she'd put them through. She could definitely see why her father had fallen for her. Her heart was bigger than any of them could imagine.

Laura had taken Evelyn's advice and sent her mother e-mails here and there to keep her up to date on the baby's progress, but Jean hadn't really had many chances to visit, save for one or two short afternoon teas. She was actually relatively pleasant, to Laura's surprise, but she could never stay long. She was always darting off to some meeting or fundraising function with one organization or another, sometimes having to travel long distances for extended periods of time. Laura suspected she was trying to keep herself as busy as possible so she wouldn't have to think about being alone.

The night Laura went into hospital, Kenneth called and left a message telling Jean that Laura had gone into labor and she called back later that morning saying she'd catch the first train she could, but that, in all likelihood, she wouldn't be able to make it until the next day. It was all just as well, as far as Kenneth was concerned. He knew about what happened in India and he knew how dreadful Jean had been to Douglas and Evelyn, so the way he figured it, her delayed arrival would give Douglas and Evelyn time to visit without having to worry about any friction between themselves and Jean.

But clearly that theory had been shot all to hell, as Jean was now standing in front of them, cooing over her granddaughter.

Evelyn stood in silence for a moment before excusing herself and leaving the room. She didn't want to have to, but she was just too uncomfortable.

Douglas followed her out and Jean started to apologize, but she knew it would sound empty, so she simply turned her attention back to her granddaughter for the time being and let them sort it out.

Evelyn went out to the little grotto outside the hospital. It was just outside the visitor's area, between the maternity ward and the children's wing, and there was a small garden with all sorts of brightly colored flowers. She thought it might calm her to sit there for a while. There was a fountain in the centre of the garden that had figures of Peter Pan and Tinkerbell carved in and there were pennies scattered within the basins where the children had made various wishes over the years.

She braced herself on the back of one of the wooden benches and took a deep breath. She had to pull herself together for the baby. It wouldn't do to welcome her into the world amid such chaos and anger. She should be surrounded by love and happiness. But how could she truly be happy when the woman who hated her was also a part of the celebration?

She exhaled.

'You can do this,' she chanted silently to herself.

She jumped slightly when she felt arms slide around her waist.

Douglas kissed her neck and she sighed. "How did you find me?"

"Well I remembered about the garden being here and I know how gardens tend to calm you."

"Yes. They usually do," she sighed.

"It'll be alright. We can go and come back another time if you'd like."

"No. We need to stay. We have to at least learn how to be cordial with one another for the baby's sake. I just… I just need a minute to collect myself, that's all."

"Take all the time you need, darling. I'll be here. And Laura and the baby aren't going anywhere."

She nodded and he kissed her hair as she leaned into his embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments, listening to the calming trickle of the fountain and watching the butterflies flutter in and out of the flowerbeds.

They turned when they heard footsteps behind them.

Jean stepped down the single step from the doorway and onto the pathway that led to the garden.

"I didn't mean to make you leave."

"How did you find us?" Douglas asked.

"I asked one of the nurses. She said she'd seen a couple of your description walking this way."

_'A couple of our description,'_ Evelyn thought. _'She makes it sound like she was having us followed by some sort of private detective.'_

"Well you've found us. What do you want?"

"I'd like a word with Evelyn," she paused. "Alone."

Evelyn felt Douglas's arm squeeze her just a bit tighter. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Jean took a step closer. "Please. I won't keep her long."

Evelyn couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something in the tone of Jean's voice that made curious to know what it was she had to say.

Evelyn patted his hand. "It's alright, darling. We won't be a moment."

Douglas gave her a skeptical look but she smiled gently and leaned up to kiss his cheek in reassurance. He glanced between the two of them and, as much as he didn't like it, he stepped back inside to give the two of them a moment of privacy.

Evelyn stood frozen for just a second before turning back toward the fountain in the centre of the garden, where two birds had started splashing about in the water. She gently sat down on the wooden bench and braced herself for whatever was coming.

"I suppose you're wondering what I could possibly have to say to you after all this time."

Evelyn tried to keep the malice out of her voice. "Yes. The question did cross my mind."

There was a moment of silence and Evelyn heard Jean take a deep breath. Her exhale was shaky, as if she was biting back a snide remark of some sort.

Evelyn wasn't at all prepared for the next words that came next.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn."


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'm sorry, Evelyn._"

Her head whipped round to look at Jean. There was nothing but sincerity in her eyes, which shocked Evelyn more than she could say. She tried to respond with something, anything, but Jean cut her off before she could. Not that there was much to cut off. Evelyn was at a complete loss for words.

"I know how horribly I behaved and I know that a simple apology doesn't erase all the terrible things I said. But… I would like to explain. I think I owe you that much."

Evelyn didn't say anything. She simply nodded her head in silent invitation for Jean to continue.

"Being on my own has granted me time to think. And I came to realize that I did love him. And he loved me. And at the time, that seemed enough. But as the years went on, we both realized that loving someone and being _in love_ with someone… well they're not quite the same thing. I was in love with Douglas but… he was never in love with me. He tried. Goodness knows he tried, but… you can't force something like that." She paused again. "I think in the end, it was what drove him away. I tried to make him love me back in the same way that I loved him. But he didn't. He never could."

Evelyn swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, her eyes still firmly fixed on the fountain.

"When we got to India, I thought… new location, new people… new start. But after the arrangements were made, I realized I was doing it again. I was trying to force something that could never be. And then when he met you…" Her voice cracked slightly and she took a second to clear her throat before starting up again. "I was jealous. I was jealous of the way he cared for you, despite only knowing you for such a short time. I was jealous of how he shared with you and smiled at you and… the way he looked at you. His eyes just lit up. I'd never seen him so happy. I knew he was in love with you, probably before he knew it himself. And I hated that. I hated you… because you gave him the happiness that I never could."

Evelyn turned her eyes to Jean and saw that even as she stood there talking, she was close to tears, but of course, she wouldn't let them fall.

"I was angry, so I did what I always do when I don't get my own way. I lashed out. I didn't want to face the fact that he was moving on. I saw the look in his eyes when he was with you. There was something there… something that was always painfully absent when he looked at me, no matter how much I tried to pretend. I was his wife. I was the mother of his child. We shared so many years together. All I could think was that if he couldn't love me, then he shouldn't love anyone." She took another breath. "It was wrong of me to blame you. It wasn't your fault. I was wrong and foolish and selfish and… I truly am sorry. For everything."

She took a step closer to Evelyn.

"I know this doesn't erase all the hurt I've caused but I wanted to at least try to make things right."

She opened her purse and took out a slip of paper. She handed it to Evelyn and Evelyn tentatively reached out to take it.

Evelyn looked down at the slip of paper in her hands. "What's this?"

"That's my new address. Perhaps not in the immediate future, but… I thought it would be nice to have everyone round for dinner sometime. Laura could bring the baby." She paused. "I'd really like to have the whole family there."

Her meaning wasn't lost on Evelyn. Evelyn nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Jean. This means a lot."

Jean returned her smile and turned to leave. She paused at the doorway and turned to Evelyn again.

"He is in love with you. Never doubt that. For the first time in his life, he's genuinely happy. And I'm glad. He deserves happiness…" She smiled. "You both do."

She cast one last glance at Evelyn over her shoulder and stepped back inside, leaving Evelyn to mull over everything she'd said. Maybe Jean wasn't so bad after all, she thought. Clearly she'd had some time to reflect over the past year. Evelyn was certain she'd changed for the better. She seemed content at last. She'd finally allowed herself to let go and move on.

Evelyn tried to imagine what it was like from Jean's point of view, which was something she couldn't honestly say she tried to do before. She'd never given much thought to why Jean was so horrid. She only knew that she was. Horrid and hurtful.

But the more Evelyn thought about it, the more she came to understand the explanation Jean had given. It can't have been easy being married to someone for so many years, all the while knowing they were never really in love with you. Staying together for the children works for a while, but when the children grow up and move out on their own, what's left? You go on pretending that everything's fine. But piece by piece the façade starts to shatter.

Evelyn shook her head. The woman had probably spent so many years clutching at straws, trying to hold on to some semblance of the imaginary romance she'd created in her head. Then she gets to India and she's forced to face the fact that the man she was holding onto so desperately wanted nothing more than to be free of her. It may not have been the fairy tale marriage she dreamed of, but it was all she had. It can't have been easy letting go of that.

It didn't excuse what she did. Not by a long shot. But Evelyn now understood why she did it. And she had to admit, she'd developed a certain level of respect for Jean, coming to her to apologize the way she did. Maybe things really would be alright.

Douglas's shoes on the stone paved pathway broke her train of thought.

He sat down beside her and put his arm round her, noticing the tear that lingered on her cheek.

"Are you alright? She didn't upset you, did she? I didn't want to leave you with her but-"

Evelyn smiled and put a hand "I'm alright, love." She leaned in to kiss him, then put her head on his shoulder. "She apologized."

"What?! Really?"

Evelyn chuckled. "I was shocked too. But… I think she really meant it. She seems happy now. Content, at least. She said she's happy for us as well."

"Oh? What else did she say?" Douglas asked, still not quite believing what he was hearing.

"That we both deserved happiness and that she was glad we found it."

"Well there's something we can all agree on." He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into his embrace even more.

She absentmindedly fiddled with her wedding ring and watched the butterflies for a few more minutes before Douglas gave her a small squeeze.

"So… do you think you're ready to go back in?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I think so."

They walked back inside, hand in hand, and made their way back to Laura's room to find Kenneth holding the baby while Laura seemed to be deep in conversation with Jean. They all looked up when Douglas and Evelyn entered the room again.

"Everything alright?" Kenneth asked.

"We're just fine." Douglas smiled at Kenneth and Laura before turning his gaze to Jean.

Douglas gave her a small nod and a faint smile and she knew she was on the way to being forgiven. She knew it wouldn't happen overnight, and she didn't expect that. But she was grateful she was being given another chance. She looked over to her granddaughter again and smiled. There was still hope for her family after all.

Evelyn looked over at Jean and the way she smiled. She really had changed. It would take some time and getting used to, but Evelyn could honestly see herself building a solid relationship with Jean. It wouldn't happen overnight, and she didn't expect that, but their little talk in the garden had made it clear that Jean was at least willing to try to set things right. And if Jean was willing to try, then so was she.

Kenneth walked over to Evelyn. "Emily… would you like to go see granny?"

"Oh goodness, not _granny_," Evelyn pulled a face.

He laughed. "Then what would you prefer? Nana?"

"It all sounds so stuffy."

"Grand-mère?" Douglas suggested.

"What about 'Mother: The Sequel'," Laura rolled her eyes.

"Now there's an idea…" Evelyn smiled.

They all laughed as Kenneth handed the baby to Evelyn. She smiled down at the newest addition to their family. Douglas put his arm around his wife and gently tickled Emily's foot, smiling when she squirmed away. He sighed a contented sigh. He had a loving wife, an amazing daughter, a brilliant son in law and a beautiful new granddaughter to add to the mix. Even his ex-wife, whom he previously thought was the root of all evil, was now pleasant and enjoyable company. He felt like the luckiest man in the world and he knew there were more good times to come. He was certain that everything would eventually be alright.


End file.
